Reunited
by DewdropTear
Summary: The band goes to meet Stella's cousin Zeke. Wen is dreading going back to Gilroy more than anything, and after he is reunited with a family member he hasn't spoken to for ten years, drama is sure to follow.
1. Cousins

**Author's Note - I won't have much time to actually update, so I'm going to focus only on this story for now. School is taking up a lot of time, so I'm going to be writing this at weekends mainly. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Zeke & Luther or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>"We're going to Gilroy!" Stella announced. Wen looked up from his phone suddenly after hearing Stella mention 'Gilroy'. He hadn't been there in so long, so he hoped that he wouldn't meet '<em>him<em>'again. He looked back down again quickly, hoping no one saw his worried look. Unfortunately for Wen, Olivia had noticed.

"Is everything okay, Wen? You seemed kinda worried when you heard that we're going to Gilroy," Olivia said softly, touching his arm. Wen simply shook his head, not wanting to say anything. "Okay then," Olivia said, not convinced that he was actually fine.

"So, what do you guys think?" Stella asked. No one answered, so Stella instead tried to read everyone's expressions. She first studied Olivia, who seemed excited, probably because she had always loved visiting new places. Next Stella looked over Charlie and Mo, who didn't seem to care. Then she looked at Wen. She couldn't read Wen's expression because he was staring down at his lap, probably in deep thought. "Hey, Wen!" Stella said, clicking her fingers in his face. Wen looked up quickly at Stella. "What do you think about going to Gilroy?" Wen's body tensed when he heard Stella say 'Gilroy' again.

"Yeah, can't wait," he lied. He added a fake smile to try to convince them he was truly excited, even though inside he was dreading it more than anything. "When are we going?" he asked, looking up at Stella from the cream sofa him and Olivia were sitting on.

"Tomorrow."

_**Gilroy; the next day**_

Luther smiled at Bridget as she handed him the doughnut. He gave her the exact money then slipped into his seat on the table nearest the counter. He ripped the doughnut in half and gave half over to his best friend, Zeke. "Thanks, bro," Zeke said, accepting half of the doughnut.

Luther just nodded then tore a huge chunk out of his doughnut. "Is it true that your cousin and her band are coming here?" Luther asked with a mouthful of doughnut. He swallowed his mouthful and repeated what he had said after realising Zeke hadn't understod him, only adding afterwards, "I heard some rumours, mainly from Ginger, so I don't know what to believe."

"Yeah, it's true," Zeke smiled. He had good memories with his cousin Stella. She had visited often in the past, but Zeke hadn't seen her for a few years now. He was so excited when he found out she was coming to visit, and even more excited when he discovered that she was bringing along her band mates. "Stella and her band are going to play here at Don's." Luther smiled. He had never met Zeke's cousin Stella before, but from all the stories Zeke had told him he assumed she would be pretty cool.

"When are they coming?" Luther asked, biting into his doughnut once again. Zeke didn't hear him because he was so deep in thought, so Luther tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Bro, when does she get here?"

"Two-thirty," Zeke replied. Luther turned around and looked at the clock behind him. He couldn't wait to finally meet Zeke's cousin he'd heard so much about. "She'll be here in ten minutes." Luther nodded. "I can't wait to see her again, and meet her band mates!" Zeke rambled. Luther just stopped focusing on what Zeke was saying, and started daydreaming about him becoming a pro skateboarder.

He was snapped out of his daydream nine minutes later when Zeke jumped up from the table and ran over to Stella, his cousin, who had just turned up. Luther wasn't really focusing on any of the band members, so he didn't notice the tall red-head standing at the back who looked extremely similar to him. "This is Charlie," Stella introduced, pointing to the long-haired boy. "Mo," she said, pointing the the Indian-American girl. "Olivia," she introduced, pointing the the blonde-haired girl who curtsied. "And Wen," she said, pointing to the red-head. Luther immediately looked up after hearing a name he recognised. He looked over to the boy who looked very much like him. His jaw dropped and what was left of his doughnut fell to the floor.

"Wendell?"


	2. Tricks & Mistakes

**Author's Note - I can't believe how quickly I wrote this. Since I am updating this so fast, I will also be taking another one of my stories off hiatus and updating that one also. The only problem is with me is that I have to be in the mood for that type of fan fiction, or all the chapters will be boring, so it may take me some time to update other stories for now. Until I finish at least two of my other stories I will not be making any new ones, so sorry to anyone who would have liked to have seen some. I have a feeling that this will be a long story, so be warned. [; Also, sorry that Wen & Luther might seem a little out of character in this chapter, but I really needed some drama since I have already have the next chapter planned out in my head. [;**

**Also, I won't be doing disclaimers anymore. They're annoying, and this is a fan fiction website; fan being the keyword here.**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Wen, then at Luther. No one had yet realised the resemblance between the two until now. Zeke was surprised he hadn't noticed, Luther was his best friend. No one could speak; they were all in utter shock. Wen was looking to the ground, he didn't want to talk to Luther, not after everything that had happened. Olivia was the first to speak up. "Why do you two look so alike?" she asked, directly to Wen. He didn't look up, so she turned to Luther.<p>

Luther couldn't manage to say anything, he was in shock from seeing Wen again. No one else spoke - they were all waiting for Wen or Luther to say something. "We're twins," Wen whispered, surprising everyone. Luther picked the leftovers of his doughnut off the floor and threw it into the bin.

"Bro, how come you didn't tell me you had a twin?" Zeke asked, turning towards Luther, who was still staring at his twin brother. Wen was still staring at the floor. He had been hoping this moment would never happen, but unfortunately it had, so he had to face it. Zeke looked at Luther, who shook his head and looked at Zeke guiltily.

"Last time we saw each other we were both six; the same time our parents split. They both wanted possession of us, so out mother took Luther and our father took me," Wen explained, knowing Luther still wouldn't be able to speak. "We weren't allowed to see each other again after the divorce. Honestly, I was hoping this day would never come," Wen said, looking guilty. Luther looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Luth, but I couldn't handle the drama again from mum and dad if they ever found out we'd met each other again." Luther half-smiled, also realising that there would be lots of drama from their family.

Olivia shook her head, unable to comprehend the situation. Wen was her best friend, and he hadn't even bothered to tell her; that just showed what kind of friend he was. If she had seen Luther alone she would have thought it was Wen - they looked that much alike. "Luther, what's your last name?" Olivia asked.

"Waffles," he replied, finally managing to speak.

"So, why are you called Luther _Waffles_, and why are you called Wen _Gifford_?" Olivia asked.

"Waffles was our mother's name. When our parents were married, they took the Waffles' name because it was more unusual. After they divorced Wen's name was changed to Gifford because our parents didn't want people to realise we were twins, since Waffles is such an unusual name," Luther explained. No one could really take any of this in. No one would ever have thought that Wen or Luther had a twin because neither of them ever mentioned it.

"How are we going to tell you apart?" Olivia asked.

"I'm more down to earth, while Luther is more, well, of an airhead," Wen said. Luther smiled, he didn't care what his brother thought of him, He was just happy to see his twin again. "And don't worry, we won't trick you or anything," he laughed, winking. Luther suddenly had a thought.

"We'll go out the back of Don's and both change into some Don's uniforms, then we'll see if any of you can tell us apart," Luther said, gesturing to the back of the doughnut-themed restaraunt. Wen half-smiled, then followed Luther out back. The both quickly changed into Don's Donuts uniforms.

The twins went back outside, and Olivia, Mo and Stella's jaws dropped. The two boys looked exactly the same, so they had no idea which one was which. "Luther, which ever one you are," Mo started, her gaze flicking between the two red-heads, "do you know the Determinate rap?" Both the twins nodded in reply, not giving away any clues. "Good, you both rap it then." She smiled, hoping that one of them would give it away.

Luther went first, doing the rap perfectly. He'd got alot better at rapping while he was awake now. Wen did it after, doing it exactly the same. Everyone stared in disbelief, they had no idea what-so-ever on how to tell them apart. Olivia walked over to the two. She first stood in front of Wen, who was standing on the right. Then she stood in front of Luther, who was at the left. "Amazing, you are exactly the same," she said amazed. "So, Luther, do you play the keyboard?" she asked neither of them in particular.

Wen said no, while Luther said yes. They looked at each other and Wen bit his lip. They'd messed up now. Fortunately for them Luther had never told Zeke whether or not he could play keyboard (which he in fact could) so they were safe. No one had any idea how to tell the two apart. Luther spotted a jar of bacon bits on the counter and licked his lips. He took a step forward, but Wen grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Not now," he hissed, knowing his brother had an odd obsession with bacon bits. Luther smiled innocently, then they both looked back over to the group.

"Wen," Charlie said, pointing to the right twin. "He hates bacon bits, so it wouldn't be him going to get them at the counter, would it?" Charlie acted as if he knew it was definitely Wen, but to be honest he was just guessing.

"Luther loves bacon bits," Zeke laughed. His best friend had always loved bacon bits, and knew at some point it could be a bad thing.

Wen and Luther looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess your stupid obsession with bacon bits gave us away," Wen sighed jokingly. Luther turned to face his twin. He looked angry.

"'_Stupid?_'" Luther yelled, hurt. "It's not my fault that I like bacon bits! You know what, I wish you never came here. My 'obsession' isn't stupid, you are!" he shouted, pushing his way past Wen, grabbing his skateboard and helmet then taking off away from Don's.

Everyone stared at Wen, who looked extremely hurt. He'd told everyone how worried he was about seeing Luther again, but it wasn't like they'd even cared to Wen. He shoved his hands into his pockets then walked away in no direction in particular, keeping his head down. Wen could feel a tear rolling down his cheek, but he wiped it away, because he never cried. He was so excited when he had finally gotten to see his brother again after ten years, but now he thought that it was a mistake to come to Gilroy; that he was a mistake.


	3. Missing

**Author's Note - I told myself I'd finish a chapter of 'The Investigation' before I wrote this, but I guess I don't do what I tell myself. [; Olivia and Luther might seem out of character in this chapter; I needed them to get quite close for upcoming chapters. No spoilers, although you can probably guess.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Olivia opened the door to find Zeke and Luther standing there. Luther looked guilty, and was staring down at the floor. Zeke smiled at Olivia, but she didn't seem so happy to see the duo. "What the heck do you want?" she growled. There was sadness in her voice, too. She was crying. Luther looked up, surpirsed at the way Olivia spoke to them. If Luther had come alone then Olivia wouldn't have been so angry at first, because she would have believed it was Wen, but she could tell it wasn't her best friend, so she was showing hatred.<p>

"What did we do?" Luther asked, genuinely confused. He had no idea what was going on. "I came to apologise to Wen," he said gulitily. Olivia moved out of the way so the two skaters could see into the room. Mo was also crying her eyes out, but Charlie and Stella's eyes were just filled with sadness; they told themselves they wouldn't cry. The hotel room the band was staying in was a single room with one bathroom. There were three beds, a double bed and three single beds. The double bed had Olivia and Mo's stuff on it, and each of the other beds had another person's things on it. Zeke stepped inside the room, looking for Wen, but he wasn't in there. "Where's Wen?" Luther asked.

"He never came back last night, and he's not answering his phone," Olivia explained through tears. "We don't know where he could have gone." Olivia was angry with Luther, thinking this was all his fault, when she didn't want to blame him, but there was no one else she could blame. "I was hoping that it would be Wen standing at the door, not his idiot brother and his stupid friend," Olivia spat. Stella faced Olivia angrily.

"Just because the 'love of your life' went missing, doesn't mean you have to take it out on _my _cousin. He didn't do anything," Stella growled. Olivia was hurt. She'd told Stella that she liked Wen in private, and Stella had decided to go and tell everyone. "If you really miss Wen that much then why not pretend his stupid brother is him and be all lovey-dovey wih him instead?" Olivia had stopped crying, but what Stella said had really hurt her and she had started crying once again. She grabbed Luther's shirt and dragged him out of the room with her, slamming the hotel room door behind her.

"Come with me," she hissed, telling him she meant business. "Take me to your house right now, we need to find Wen." Luther nodded. He was scared of Olivia, so he would do anything to stop her from hurting him, and to find his brother. The two of them walked to Luther's house in silence. They went into his room, where Olivia broke down crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just you remind me so much of Wen, and I'm really worried. I have no idea where he could be," she sobbed. Luther sat down on his bed next to Olivia and put an arm around her.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so rude to Wen last night," Luther whispered. He knew that he shouldn't have said what he did to Wen, and wished he could take it back, but he knew he couldn't. Olivia wiped away her tears, then looked up at Luther. "We'll find him, I promise."

Olivia smiled. She liked Luther. He reminded her so much of Wen. He looked just like him, and was just as kind as him, but he wasn't Wen, he was a different person, and Olivia had to remember that. If they didn't find Wen then Olivia didn't want to use Luther as a replacement, that would be unfair on him. "You remind me so much of Wen, Luther," Olivia whispered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed. Olivia sat up properly and Luther removed his arm from her shoulders. "Wen really likes you, y'know. He was telling me how amazing your smile is, how beautiful you are and about your brilliant voice. He said that he wouldn't say anything, though, because he told me you only thought of him as your best friend," Luther said.

"He said that?" Olivia asked. Luther nodded. "I thought he only liked me as a best friend, that's why I didn't tell him about my c-" Olivia stopped after realising she was telling a guy she'd just met about her love life. Luther laughed.

"Don't worry, you don't need to be telling me, you need to be telling Wen," Luther smiled. He took his helmet off after realising he had left it on and put in on the floor. "That is after we find him," he added. "Let's go," Luther said.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"To find my brother."


	4. To the Hospital

**Author's Note - Chapter four already? I only made this yesterday. ;o There are going to be lots of chapters to this story, since I am enjoying writing it a lot. If only I updated all my other stories as much as this I would have finished them all by now, which would mean a Lemonade Mouth story. Anyway, I'm going to finish writing Passing the Paper soon, since there are only three more chapters to go, which means that I will be one step closer to making a new story! YAY! Let's all be excited. xD**

**Off that random note, I've got the next chapter all planned, but I'm not going to write it up yet, since I always have an urge to upload chapters as soon as I write them up, which can be a bad thing because it often means I don't proof read. Naughty me. x3**

* * *

><p>Olivia and Luther had looked everywhere for Wen, but they had no idea where he could be. Olivia had tried Wen's mobile twelve times, but each time it just went through to voicemail. That meant he was purposefully not picking up, had lost his phone, or something really bad had happened. Olivia had stopped crying, but Luther could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Olivia?" he said. She turned around. "What's Wen's number?" he asked. Olivia gave him the number and he put it into his phone. "We'll keep looking, and if we don't find him in half an hour then we go to the police," Luther explained. He ignored Olivia when she asked why Luther needed Wen's number, and Olivia eventually gave up.<p>

They had spent an extra hour looking, and had still not found Wen. "Luther..." Olivia said, her voice barely a whisper. "Does he really like me?" she asked. She really wanted to know for sure that Wen liked her, and not make a fool of herself if she told him how she felt. Luther walked up beside Olivia and smiled. "So, does he?" Olivia asked. She had started to cry again after half an hour of searching, and had been crying so much she had no more tears left.

"Of course he does," Luther smiled. "How could he not like someone as beautiful as you?" Olivia blushed. Luther hadn't meant to phrase his question like that. "Sorry," he whispered. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket then went onto his tracking app. He had installed it so that Zeke and him could track where Ginger was so Zeke wouldn't have to babysit her anymore. He put Wen's number in, then his phone started to beep. "Wen's phone; it's at Don's!" Luther announced. Olivia smiled, then the two of them started running towards Don's.

When they reached Don's they were both out of breath. Luther handed Olivia some water, then they went into Don's. Luther asked Bridget if she had seen anyone who looks exactly like him come into the doughnut restaurant, but she told him she hadn't. Luther really thought he had become a hero. The two of them sat down at a table next to each other. The other side stunk of rotten doughnuts. They ordered some doughnuts, and ate them in silence. Neither of them realised it, but they were holding hands. Olivia looked down and realised that she was holding Luther's hand and let go and mumbled a quick apology.

After they finished their doughnuts Olivia wanted to go look for Wen again, but Luther was too worn out, so they stayed at Don's and shared some stories. Neither of them noticed Wen sit down at the other side of the table. "Forget about me?" he asked, startling Luther and Olivia. Olivia smiled and jumped up from her seat. She ran over to Wen and hugged him. She let go when she realised that Wen wasn't hugging back. "I hurt my back," he said. Olivia was disappointed, but didn't let it show. She sat down next to Wen, ignoring the horrible stench.

"When did you get here?" Olivia asked Wen.

"Last night... I went wandering and ended up at the pier. There were some guys there. They had heard my rap in Determinate and told me they were better rappers than me. I challenged them and beat them in a rap battle. They were sore losers and beat me up. They brought me here and I don't remember anything else," Wen explained. Olivia smiled, hoping to cheer him up. Luther looked guilty.

"How bad did they beat you up?" Luther asked. Wen rolled up his sleeves. His arms were covered in bruises and cuts. He put his hood down as well, showing a huge cut down his cheek and a black eye. Olivia and Luther gasped.

"Wen, that's really bad!" Luther said.

"Well, at least it's not your first black eye," Olivia smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Wen laughed. No one could think of anything to say, so they sat in silence until Wen started coughing. He was complaining he felt sick. He went into the bathroom and came back out feeling slightly better. He was about to sit back down when two boys came over to him.

"We're here to finish our job!" the taller one announced. He smiled deviously at Wen, and then noticed Luther sitting in the seat nearby. "Oh, there are two of you?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't hurt him, hurt me," Wen said. Olivia was surprised. She never thought that Wen would be defending someone who deeply hurt them only the night before, but they were twins. The tall boy produced a baseball bat and smacked Wen over the head with it before anyone could stop him. Wen fell to the floor unconscious. Olivia screamed. She knelt down beside Wen.

"Idiots!" Luther yelled at the two boys who were running. He got his phone out and called an ambulance then called the police. The ambulance turned up two minutes later. The put Wen onto a stretcher and put him into the back of the ambulance. Luther and Olivia were allowed to go in the ambulance to the hospital. On the way Olivia called Stella, who told the others to meet them at the hospital. Luther didn't bother calling Zeke because he would be with Stella anyway. Olivia was shaking because she was so worried. She leant against Luther for comfort, and he held her hand to further comfort her. She was crying, as was Luther. They had no idea what would happen to Wen.


	5. Amnesia

Luther, Olivia, Zeke, Stella, Charlie and Mo sat in silence in the waiting room at the hospital. They had been waiting to hear news of Wen's condition for over two hours. They were all worried something bad had happened, even Zeke, who barely even knew Wen. Olivia was crying her eyes out and pacing around the room. Everyone had tried to comfort her, but she would just ignore them. She was upset she hadn't told Wen how she felt before, and now she may never get to tell him.

Luther grabbed onto Olivia's shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up surprised. "Listen, Liv, everything's going to be fine, okay? Nothing will happen to Wen, he's stronger than that," Luther said calmly, trying to reassure Olivia. She just looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. She burst into tears again, so Luther pulled her into a hug. "Stella? Mo?" he mouthed. "A little help?" Mo got up and rushed over to Olivia's side. She was whispering into Olivia's ear, telling her everything would be okay.

"You don't know it will be okay, though, do you?" Olivia sobbed. "You don't know what might happen to him. It could easily be something bad!" She let herself fall into the chair behind her. Luther sat one side of Olivia, and Mo sat the other side. "I wish I'd just told him how I'd felt already!" she whispered, so only them two could hear. Luther placed his arm around her shoulders.

Just as Mo was about to speak, the doctor came in. Olivia jumped up. "You are all friends of Wendell Gifford?" The six of them nodded. "Follow me," the doctor said. They all followed, Olivia and Luther holding hands to reassure each other. "Until Wendell wakes up only two of you will be allowed in the room at a time," the doctor explained. Everyone nodded towards Luther and Olivia to go in first. They followed the doctor inside.

Wen was hooked up to several machines. He had a huge bump on his head from where he fell. He looked extemely peaceful as he slept. There was one chair next to the bed, so Olivia took that one, and Luther brought another one over from next to the door. Olivia held Wen's hand while he slept, happy that she knew he was going to be okay.

Olivia fell asleep on Luther, who didn't mind. He let her sleep, only waking her when he saw Wen's eyes open. "Olivia," he whispered, shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes then realised she had fell asleep on Luther. She went a deep shade of red, then noticed that Wen was awake.

"Wen!" she said, standing up excitedly. Wen looked at her, confused. He had no idea who this person was, but she seemed to know who he was. He didn't even know who he was. Olivia noticed that Wen was looking at her strangely. "Are you okay, Wen?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"W-Wen?" he whispered. "Who's Wen?" Olivia's bright expression dropped. "And who are you people?" He studied their faces, trying to figure out who they were. The girl he didn't recognise at all. She was beautiful, he knew that much, but he didn't remember anything else about her. Then he looked to the boy next to her. Something about him seemed extremely similar, but he didn't know what it was. Luther half-smiled, hoping Wen would remember something. He looked back to Olivia. "Aren't you called Anna?" he asked. Olivia shook her head then broke down crying. Luther hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"This is Olivia," Luther said pointing to the blonde. "And I'm Luther. You and I are twins." Olivia saw that Luther was being surprisingly calm, so looked up at him only to notice that he was on the edge of crying himself. She realised that he was only being strong for Wen. She hugged him tight as she cried into his chest, then pulled away and sat down. She wiped away her tears and looked at Wen.

"Olivia? So, we're friends?" Wen asked. Olivia smiled and nodded. "And Luther... we're twin brothers? And for some reason I remember you looking guilty... earlier today?" Wen asked, unsure about what he was saying. Luther smiled. At least he remembered somthing. "Are you two dating?" Wen asked.

Olivia's eyes widened and she shook her head so hard that she thought it would fall off. "I... I... We..." Olivia didn't have the courage to say what she wanted to say, so instead just stood up and smiled at Wen. "I'm not dating Luther, I'm not dating anyone," she said. Wen smiled.

"Olivia, can we have a minute?" Luther asked. Olivia nodded and left the twins alone. Luther turned and faced Wen looking guilty. "Listen, Wen, that girl you just saw. Last night you told me you were completely in love with her. She was so upset when she came to the hospital. And now that we've found out you have amnesia! You have to be careful what you say to her; she's delicate."

"But I know that I'm not the only one who's in love with her," Wen smirked. "I woke up, but could hear someone talking, so didn't open my eyes - I wanted to find out what they were saying. All I heard was a voice, which I now recognise as yours, saying that you were totally in love with Olivia." Luther looked at Wen shocked. Luther was going red.

"I never said that!" he said, even though he knew he did.

"Yes, you did, Luther," Wen said calmly.

"But... I know she likes you!" Luther said, not meaning to tell Wen what Olivia had said. "I'll go get her," he sighed. Luther left, leaving Wen all alone. Olivia came in with a doctor a few minutes later. The doctor told Wen that he would have amnesia for only a few days, so would have to deal with it until then.

Once the doctor left, Olivia sat down at the side of the bed. "Wen, I need to tell you something," Olivia said. "I know you won't remember anything, but I just have to say this I-" she stopped. She didn't have the courage to say it.

"Listen, Olivia, tell me when this amnesia is gone. I don't remember anything, other than two things," Wen said. "It's one, really, but could also be counted as two," he said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Both Luther and I are in love with you!"


	6. Switch Over

**Author's Note - Heh. I haven't updated in _forever_, sorry. I feel really bad. This has actually been written for ages, but I ever found time to upload it. Not so sure about this chapter. I think that the way I wrote it in the ending {don't read this next bit if you don't want a spoiler} where I switched Wen and Luther, since I wrote Luther as Wen and the other way round I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. Can't decide. ;/**

**I'd also like to say that Luther is extremely out of character in this; sorry.**

* * *

><p>Wen shot up in bed. He had no idea what was going on. Last he remembered he was with Luther and Olivia at Don's when some guy came over and smacked him around the head. He quietly got up and walked over to the bathroom. It was really dark, so he assumed that it was night time. He checked the clock, and he was right - it was one in the morning. Strangely, the bathroom door was locked. There was quiet crying coming from inside. Wen knocked on the door. "Are okay in there?" he whispered. There was no reply. "Oh, and why the heck am I here? I thought I was at Don's?" he whispered confused. The door flew open and Olivia rushed out and hugged Wen. "Olivia? Why are you crying?" he asked.<p>

"Don't you remember anything that happened over the last five days?" Olivia asked. Wen shook his head. He was extremely confused, but tried to hide it. "The amnesia? The hospital? You said you lo-" Olivia stopped herself from saying anything more. "So the amnesia's gone?" she asked in a whisper after a long pause.

"I guess," Wen smiled. "I'm sorry, Olivia, for running off." Olivia just smiled and hugged him again. "Has it been five days since I was smacked around the head?" Wen asked quietly. Olivia nodded. She was happy Wen's memory was back, but she couldn't get what he had said to after her after he had first woken up. She had no idea whether to mention it to him or not. "So, what happened over the last five days?" Wen asked, sitting down on the floor with his back agaist the wall. Olivia did the same.

Olivia was embarrassed about what had happened, but told him anyway. "I feel really bad, but I've been ignoring you," she admitted. Wen raised an eyebrow. "It's just... you said something, and I needed time to think about it," Olivia explained.

"What did I say?" Wen asked curiously.

"You..." Olivia couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Don't worry." Wen was about to press her further, but decided not to. He didn't want to fight with her.

"Listen, Olivia, I have to tell you something," Wen whispered. Before he could continue, though, Charlie rolled over in his bed a little too far and fell onto the floor which caused a loud thump. He sat up and looked around. When he spotted Wen and Olivia sitting by the wall he crept over to them and sat down beside Olivia. "Hey, Charlie," Wen smiled. Charlie's eyes widened. He hadn't spoken to Wen after the amnesia, no one had, Wen had sat alone by himself all the time, ignoring anyone who tried ot talk to him. Olivia had been distant, too, she had always been locked up in the bathroom refusing to talk to anyone until Wen was better. The last five days had been dreary for all of them. "The amnesia passed," Wen explained, noticing the look on Charlie's face.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Charlie asked. They both shook their heads. Olivia was a little disappointed - she wanted to hear what Wen had to say, but would have to wait. "Good. Listen, I heard from Stella, who got it from Zeke, that Luther won't leave his room. Either of you have any idea why?" Wen and Olivia shook there heads. Olivia hadn't spoken to Luther after he had left the hospital. She was so confused about what Wen had said, she didn't want to speak to him. She probably did know what it was about, but she couldn't say it.

They sat in silence for an hour before Olivia couldn't take it anymore. "Wen said Luther and him were in love with me!" she blurted out. Wen went bright red, but managed to hide his face. "When I went to see you in the hospital, Wen, after Luther left, you said that to me. Luther had run out of the hospital embrassed. I- I- I didn't know what to do..." She was crying now. She rested her head on Wen's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They both looked to Charlie, then realised that he had fallen asleep. Olivia giggled, and eventually her and Wen were laughing so herd their sides hurt. Charlie had fallen asleep sucking his thumb, and was curled up on the floor. They eventually stopped laughing, and both fell asleep against the wall, hugging each other.

When Olivia woke up the next morning she was greeted by Stella, Mo and Charlie smiling down at her. She realised she had fallen asleep hugging Wen and went bright red. She didn't want to wake him, but if she wanted to get up then she'd have to wake him up. She gently nudged him and he blinked a few times then looked around. "Mo? Stella? Charlie? What did I do?" he asked. He realised he was hugging Olivia and also went bright red. Charlie laughed. "At least I didn't fall asleep sucking my thumb curled up in a ball like someone," he said to Charlie. Everyone laughed at this.

"So, I heard Wen's better?" a voice came from the open door. Mo, Charlie and Stella turned around and Olivia and Wen jumped up. Luther smiled then stepped in. "I'm sorry, bro, I didn't mean to be so rude. I just lost my temper," Luther apologised. Wen nodded, then looked down to the floor. "Olivia," Luther started, "I'm sorry, about the whole thing that happened in the hospital. I didn't mean to hurt you like that," he said, going slightly red from embarassment. Stella gave Olivia a confused look, while Charlie and Mo looked at Luther. Wen walked over to his twin and closed the door behind him. He came back in a few minutes later.

"Liv, can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Olivia nodded then went over to Luther. Wen was looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked, stepping beside Wen.

"Luther loves Olivia - and I think she likes him too," Wen explained, looking up sadly. They all looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do you know how much Olivia talks about you? Everything she says somehow has something to do with you. She always says how amazing you are, and how she really likes you, and you think she likes Luther?" Mo asked. Wen nodded. "She likes you, Wen, not your brother." Wen wasn't convinced. He walked over to the door and opened it just in time for everyone to see Luther lean down and kiss Olivia.

"Told you!" Wen yelled then pushed his way past them and out of the hotel.

"Wen!" Olivia called, but he ignored her. "I hate you, Luther!" she screamed then ran after Wen, screaming his name, hoping to catch up with her.

Everyone looked at Luther angrily. "Did she just call me Luther?" he asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. "I'm going to kill that boy!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him confused. "That was Luther who just ran off. I wanted to tell Olivia how I felt, then he came and ruined everything!" The other three had no idea whether this really was Wen or not.

"Prove it's you, 'Wen'," Stella said.

"Last night, Charlie, you found Olivia and I sitting against the bathroom wall, after you fell out of bed, and you looked so confused when I said your name then I explained how the amnesia passed," he said in one breath.

"That proves nothing, though," Charlie said.

"Fine, look around, where's Luther's skateboard and helmet that he turned up in? The same skateboard and helmet that 'I' ran off with." Everyone believed it now - it really was Wen.

"We have to find Luther and Olivia, before Luther tricks her," Mo said. Everyone nodded in agreement and they set off to find them.


End file.
